PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE We propose to create a multi-institutional CHANNELOPATHY-ASSOCIATED EPILEPSY RESEARCH CENTER that will combine high-throughput technologies for functional evaluation of epilepsy-associated ion channel gene variants with high-content human neuron and animal model systems. The Center will be comprised of an integrated set of 3 research projects and 2 scientific cores involving a synergistic mixture of academic and industry scientists. Specifically, our Center will involve the efforts of more than 20 scientists and physicians affiliated with 5 academic medical centers, 3 free standing research hospitals, and 2 industry partners working together to investigate the functional consequences of variants in voltage-gated ion channel genes that are the most frequently discovered cause of genetic epilepsy. The research will be interdisciplinary and multi-faceted involving novel technologies and unique resources. The assembled investigative team is collegial and collaborative and this will contribute to the overall success. The Administrative Core will be responsible for managing and coordinating all major activities of the Center in the most efficient and cost effective manner to accomplish our major goals and to achieve milestones. This administrative oversight will involve coordination of all research components of the Center, communication among all participants, and engagement of other stakeholders from various professional and non-professional community partners. The aims of the Administrative core are: 1) to manage and coordinate all administrative and collaborative activities of the Center; 2) to facilitate communication across participating institutions and community partners; and 3) to enable public awareness of Center activities and ensure resource sharing.